Angel
by Raven2evil
Summary: Raven's got a daughter and somehow Beastboy's the father. But there pictures are when there a little older. As they get close to the girl they get closer to each other and grown more to a certain point.
1. finnal i've found you mommy

Raven's pov:

I walked into the kicthen and made some hot tea ignoring everyone else, relaxing into the sound of the rain beating on the roof. The doorbell rang and Cyborg went to get it as I started to walk down the hall to my room with the tea trying to avoid all contact.

Cyborg's pov:

"Hello?"

"Excuse me would you know where my mommy is," a little girl said standing at the door soak and wet.

"Not that I know of, would you happen to have a picture of her?"

"Yes," she said reaching in her bag and handing me a picture.

I looked at the picture it looked excatly like Raven just a little older. I turned over and writen on the back was: "For my darling Angel. A picture for you to keep with you all ways for me to remain in your heart all ways; singed mom."

"Raven's hanwritting. Come on in I might be able to help you," I said leading her inside.

We walked to Raven's room seeing I was sure she'd be there.

"Raven you in there?"

"What is it?"

"Let's just say your daughter's here."

"Yeah right what ever. Leave me alone i'm not in the mood."

Suddenly I could hear music comeing from the other side of the door.

"Hey that's are song. She'd sing it to me every night. Raven the night mistress. I don't know a single person that didn't like my mommy."

"Ohreally. We'dbetter talk to her then."

The music got louder as if she were playing the song in the back round she was singing it to, sounding all most as if she were crying.

"Raven?"

The song ended soon enough but she was still singing it and soon stoped.

"Sorry mom. I still can't gt over the fact I did this to you, i've failed you each year and I don't know how to fix it. Your song still stick's with me I still sing it every night I still keep you locked with in me. No matter what you will all ways remain in my heart."

"Raven come on open up we need to talk."

"No leave me alone."

"No don't leave me again I don't want to be left alone again I don't like being outside! Please don't leave me!"

"Cyborg leave me alone."

"Raven this is serous please. Just a second."

The door suddenly flew open and she threw me into the wall.

"What do you want?"

"The kid, watch the kid."

"What are you talking about," she said as she eased off of me.

"Hey where'd she go? See now you scared her."

"If you had left me alone it wouldn't have happened!"

"You two want to chill out," Beastboy said from the end of the hall.

"Shut up Bastboy!"

"Why is she so angry? She's never been like this before," A voice said in my mind making me stiffen a little.

"Maybe she's just lost. Where are you?"

"I'm here it's just a small cloacking."

"All right kid drop the cloacking," she said picking something up.

"No mommy don't hurt me please," she said becoming visable.

"You take me out of the room to hear this story from a little kid. I ought to-."

"She's got a picture Rea," I said showing her the picture and she let the kid go.

She read the back and I could see the sadness fill her eyes.

"Where the hell did she get this? That's excatly what my mom told me, they were right I do look just like her."

"How would I know but apperantly your her mother."

"Yeah right. Look if you need me don't bother i'll be in my room meadtating. Don't even think about it Star!"

She gave the girl the picture, "Nice imagaionation kid but don't try it on me it dosen't work."

"You cut your hair. Why?"

"I've all way's had my hair like this."

"Mommy why are you so angry all of a sudden. You where so nice and full of joy the last time I saw you. What happened?"

"It called the world kid learn it. Not everyone's a nice person and stop calling me that kids aren't my thing never liked them never will," she said walking into her room.

"No you said we'dstay together forever. You, me, and daddy. Come on mommy, what happened to the lady everyone liked."

"She never even exicsted and never will."

"Mommy where's daddy why isn't he here?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Raven relax she's just a kid."

"Some atey fuca (Why is this happening)."

"Aer ben hau netat (Mommy why are you like this)."

"What happened?"

"How did you know what I said?"

"It's the langue of your, are people you taught me how to read it and to speack it."

"That is so impossable."

"But you told me nothing was impossable. Anything is possable."

"Oh damn this is way freacky. Where'd you get that picture," she said bending down to look her in the eye.

"You gave it to me mommy," she said hugging her.

Raven let out a small sigh and hugged her back.

"Something is really werid about this," she said releaseing her.

Raven's pov:

She staked shaking when I relized she was soacked.

"Tome da ca? (do you wish for a bath)"

"Ha k tay. (It would be nice.)"

"I'll deal with this cy."

"Raven."

"Don't worry. Gosh i'm not mad at her just at you. Trust me she'll be fine."

"Yeah i'm sure," he said walking away.

"Come on," I said leading her inside my room and shuting the door.

"Oh cool it's just like my room use to be. And my bed it's excatly the same!"

"Yeah i'm sure. The bathroom's right over there, i'll see if I can get you any cloths."

"Thanks mommy," she said hugging me quickly and running into the bathroom.

* * *

Oh isn't she cute I'll give a little more dispription of her later so don't sue me k. Thanks please review. 


	2. Daddy

I went through my draws hopeing to find something to fit the small girl. I soon enough found an outfit of mine that had grown too small for me and looked like it would be able to fit her small size. She came out of the bathroom just as there was a knock at my door and I was opening it to see who it was. Through the small crack of the door frame I noted Beast Boy's smiling face.

"Hey Rea wanna get some pizza with us," Beastboy asked standing in front of the door; trying to figure out why I wasn't opening up any further.

"I'm busy right now, I'll catch up with you later."

"Cool see you there."

"Yeah, whatever," I responded closing the door.)

Angel Pov:

Raven closed the door and tuned back to stare at me. She held out the clothes she's picked out for me and I took them

When I walked out the bathroom she was starring out the window, her eye's seem lost in a dream all most.

"Mommy are you okay?"

She let out a small sigh and turned to look at me, her eye's had changed colors. They looked completely diffrent now.

"What did I tell you guys about being in here?"

I was confused by her words. "Mommy the others are gone," I replied. "They went out remember? It's just you and me right now," I said backing away. I was begining to shake as my fear was growing bigger.

"You've got five second's to get out of my room! Start running!"

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"I said get out," she yelled at me; lunging at me. I dodged her and ran out of the room crying.

"Get back here," she said running after me.

"Daddy help me!"

"Raven stop this," I heard the voice of the man I met earlier behind me.

If she heard him she didn't stop as she continued to yell at me. "Wait till I get my hands on you. You little creep!"

"Raven snap out of it. Raven," continued to call out the man. His voice growing louder trying to get her attention.

"Mommy please stop?" I cried.

"Let me go I gave them a chance!"

"Daddy please. Help mommy. She's scaring me," I tried to cry out but only came out in a whisper.

"Raven what is your poblem nobody's been in your room. Snap out of it," Someone said standing beside me.

I looked at him and sure enough it was him.

"Daddy you came," I said hugging him.

Cyborg's Pov:

"So if Raven's your mom and Beastboy's your dad then-. Cool i'm an uncle!"

Beastboy was the first to hit the floor. Raven's eye's turned there normal violet just before she went cold too.

"What happened to them?" Asked the little girl; looking up at me with concern.

"They fainted. Seem's werid its never happened before.

I could see her try to hide a yawn as she pulled Beastboy over towards Raven.

"Are you sleepy?"

"I"m fine," she said in sort of a yawn.

"Come on kid, it's late any way," I said picking her up.

Angel's Pov:

"Hey wait."

"Huh?"

I jumped out his arms and ran intomy mommy's room grabbing my bag and running back to him.

"Very imporant measures are in this bag."

"Oh really like what," he asked picking me up again.

"Well i've got my teddy bear, and some cloths, and my picture, and my tape."

"Well aren't you the regular business woman."

"I'm almost 5 and a half...I am a big girld now," smiling at the metal man as he carried me down the hallway.

I laid my head on his shoulder. My eye's were so heavy I feel asleep before we even reached the door to my rooCyborg's pov:

The child was so cute as she leaned on my shoulder asleep. I almost didn't want to put her in her own bed; afraid I might wake her up. As I left the room; one last look back at the sleeping Angel I turned off the light switch and left

As I walked back to where Beastboy and Raven where with a bucket of cold water in my hands, I saw them still there Star and Robin watching them fear in there eyes.

"Back up guys," I said an evil grin on my face as they backed away.

"Raven BB wake up call," I yelled dumping the water on them.


	3. I'm done putting up with your lies

Cyborgs Pov:

They instanly sat up coughing.

"Cyborg you'v got ten seconds to explain," Raven said glaring at me.

"It was the one way I could think of to get you up."Please tell me that was a bad dream. Tell me that little girl didn't say what I think I heard her say."

"If I did i'd be lieing to you."

"This is crazy! There is no way what she said could be possible. No way Beast Boy and I could be...well just look at him," Raven said gestering to the small green Titan sitting on the floor next to her.

"Well there's got to be some explation," I said.

Raven's Pov:

"Dude that insult was way over rated. I can't belive you just said that!"

"Oh shut up Beastboy this is all your fault anyway," I responded and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg burst out laugh.

"Raven you have no clue how werid that sounds."

"Shut up you guys. This is serouis."

"No it's not," Beastboy said in a micky voice.

"Beastboy don't make me hurt you."

"In this case it's be a good thing."

I threw him into a wall and got up.

"No body asked you so do us all a favor and shut up," I yelled and walked into my room slamming the door.

"Dude it was just a joke."

"Get this your not funny!"

"What's her problem?"

"Give her a breack man she got her reasons i'm sure."

In Raven's room:

Mommy," The little girl I saw early said coming through the wall.

"What is it now? Come tell me i'm a freack that i've got problems, I said trying to hold back tears.

"Never would even think such a thing. What's wrong what was everyone yelling about?"

"Nohing don't worry about it. It's not like anyone cares."

"That's not true mommy. Sure you've changed a lot and your scray sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't care about you," She said sitting next to me on the bed as the door opened without notice.

"That's all i'm am I don't know who you think I am but your wrong. This is who I am dark,mean,and emotionless. Get use to it you'll be dealing with it for a while. It's cause everyone to hate me and think of me as nothing but a freack. And now i've got to put up with this and they know it's impossable for me to feel anything that great. Maybe there right maybe I am a freack," I said tears ecapsing me and for a second I could swear she was crying to.

"Mommy don't say that it's not true. Everyone use to like you there wasn't a single person that hated you or even thought you where a freack. You are no where near it. I don't care what anyone says I still love you," She said hugging me and crying.

"What am I supposed to be stupid, I don't fall for tricks like this."

"Mommy no please just listen to me. You know it's true you've got to. Please I don't like you like this. I want you happy again and i'll do anything I have to do to make it that way. Please just belive me I know somewhere inside you that you don't feel this way."

'Damn it if I breack her grip or get away from her she'll follow me. But i've got to get way from her," I told myself.

"Wern't you supposed to be sleeping," I said forcing my voice to be clam

"Well if you guy's wern't yelling I could be."

"Don't worry i'll tell them to keep it down. Yo go back to bed we'll deal with this is in the moring."

"I wanna stay with you. Like we did when I was younger. We'd have a little sleep over in my room."

"Your kidding right."

"Come on please. If you let me stay i just might think about not hurting who ever has been making you feel this way."

"If I told you who it was you'd probably hate both of us. Go ahead see if I care you against them would be a great fight."

"Oh come on please mommy."

"No and stop calling me that. I wanna go out any way. So you go back to your room and go to sleep i'll join you after a while."

"Promiss?"

"Promiss," I lied and she walked through the wall smiling.

"I can't do this anymore," I flew out the window and on to the roof hoping to be alone where I could cry to myself. And It was the first time I ever really cried most of the time I can fake it to make a stupid villan happy and throw them off but this was real and it hurt worse then I imagened.

Beasttboy's Pov:

When we got to the roof she was on the edge crying. She was actually crying and it was all my fault.

"Go," Robin whispered and pushed me a little.

It took me a lot of guts but I finnaly stood next to her. I sat downfeeling more guilty then ever. She hadn't said anything she didn't even now I was there.

"Raven look i'm sorry."

"Leave me alone," she said and she disapered.

"Raven! Raven please i'm really sorry I didn't mean it," I said standing up.

"Shut up all ready don't even tell that stupid lie," she yelled back.

At least she was still here but she was still crying I could feel it.

"Raven I never meant any of it. You know I can be an idot."

"More then that. Look I don't care what you say your a jerk and no matter how many stupid sorrys you give me it won't change it," she said becoming visably infront of me.

"Daddy," I heard a small voice whisper.

"Come on I didn't mean it."

"Oh yeah and I didn't mean to do this," She yelled pushing me off the tower and flying through the air.

* * *

Dude someone's in a bad mood. Please review. Later.


	4. Leave the kid out of this

Beastboy Pov:

"Not this time Raven, i've had about enough of you," I said trying to morph and I couldn't she was holding me back from it she was really trying to hurt me.

Starfire flew after me but wasn't flying fast enough and suddenly I stoped and was floating through mid air.

"Beastboy you are okay?"

"I think so," I said as I landed on the ground safely.

"Damn kid," I heard Raven say and she flew away.

"She promissed to have a sleep over with me," she said starting to cry.

"Oh I would lovove to be having the sleep over with you."

"Really?"

"Oh coruse."

"Star's nice like that. Inlike her I can't belive she did that."

"She is nice she's just scared you have no clue what it's like."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"She should have told you she tells you everything. What ever has happened between you two fix it now!"

"First of she dosen't tell me anything, second once she's mad there isn't a fixing anything. The girl has problems."

"Your the one that said that? How could you that's just wrong you can't do that to her."

"Do what? What I do?"

"Forget it don't even worry about it. Great they've started to hate each other i've got to bring them back together again," shee said flying into the air floolwing Raven's excaxt tracks.

"What just happened," I asked as we landed on the roof.

"Dude I can't belive you just asked that question," Cyborg said shaking his head.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"If you didn't do anything where's Raven," Cyborg questioned.

"Dude she tried to kill me."

"This isn't about you it's about Raven," Robin yelled back and that was unexcapted from one of the main titans that keeps cool.

"Actually it's never really about any of us it's all ways been about Raven," Cyborg adimted.

"We must find her there is no clue what she could do like this."

"Agreed search the city find her and don't do anything to make her any madder," Robin said and they all split up into the city.

Three hours later.

"Find anything guy's," Robin asked over the cummunicator.

"Nope nothing," they all answered.

Suddenly Beastboys cummunicator cut off. And they all rushed to find him.

Beastboy's postion and Pov:

"Raven," I asked shaking out of my whits.

"Stop calm down please. He didn't mean it."

"What's wrong scared Beastboy? Wanna know how it feels to be so different?"

"Come on Rea I didn't mean it. Really i'm sorry."

"Oh really lets just see about that," she said.

"Raven please i didn't mean it i'm sorry really.'

"You say that every time and i'm sick of hearing it!"

"But Rea-."

"Nope you've had enough chances tough guy."

"Please stop fighting mommy this isnt like you. I know he didn't mean it I can feel it can't you. You never use to let anger blind you like this. Please mommy don't fight with daddy," She cried as I heard the others come near by.

"I swear if you touch me one more time or call me that I swear-."

"Raven leave her out of this it's not her fault. If your gonna hurt anyone let it be me but leave the kid out of it."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I don't care what you do to me but the kids got nothing to do with what i've done."

"Got that right."

"RAven relax will you," Robin yelled at her.

"Great you guys are here i'll just tie you all up."

Suddenly the sun shone again and she was standing there looking darker then ever.

"Raven i'm really sorry."

"I'm am too. We should have to go through this it happens every time and I kept warning you but you don't take me serouisly," She said walking toward me.

"Mommy please stop please don't hurt him. Clam down please mommy," the little girl cried trying to push her back and it actually worked a little.

* * *

Poor kid dosen't have a clue what to do and what's up with Raven talk about mood swings. Any way later.


	5. It more fear then it is anger

Beast Boy's POV:

She was pushing her back either she lost to much energy or she was giving into her. But those eyes something was different about them. I grabbed her before she even had the chance to fall and held her to me yet she still fought me not wanting to give in.

"Raven please I'm so sorry. I was wrong okay but you can't do this please. You can fight me later for all I care but please don't fight me now you're to weak."

"Get off of me," she choked out trying to hold back tears.

"Raven please I know you're mad you have every right to be. I was stupid to say that I should have thought of you first. I'm not asking for forgiveness," and with the last of my words she started crying the only one on are team that would never cry was there crying on my shoulder because of me.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry," she cried into my shoulder he arms pulling me closer to her.

"No your not it's my fault never that. If there's anyone to blame it's me."

"No it's not this whole thing was fear for what would happen to me. What my outcome with be and the first thing I thought about was you. I was hoping it would calm me down but for some reason I hear those same words again and it turned into anger. I'm so sorry."

"Raven nobody is excepting you to do anything like your thinking. I understand your scared I am to but we've got to work this out, we can't keep it to ourselves and let it build until we're ready to kill each other. Just relax I'm here for you and I all ways will be there's nothing to worry about."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Thanks, I'm sorry-."

"Don't say it there's nothing to be sorry for."

Raven's POV:

The city suddenly sounded with thunder or so you would think it was. It shook the city and the ground with immense power.

"Mommy they've come back, please tell me you stop them this time."

"That and more Angel," I said as they came into view.

"So the demon that married the human mutant and had a lazy half-breed kid returns to the city. Come back to try and take command again or are you just her for your death wish."

"Raven what is this?"

"It's the thunder brothers. They've been trying to get rid of you for years," I told him stand my ground.

"Just couldn't to handle the fact that I found someone better then you could you."

"Don't worry beautiful that won't last long promises it," he said lifting up my chin to look me in the eye.

"Don't touch her," Angel yelled jumping on him.

"Angel no!"

"You again, thought you would have learned your lesson from last time brat," He said holding a glowing orb to her.

"No don't! Please don't she a kid surely you would understand that. She doesn't know what she's doing, please don't hurt her."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Name it and you've got it, anything but her, you can't do that kind of thing to a kid."

"Come."

"Raven no."

"I've got to Beast Boy. I'm not giving her up for anything," I said and walked toward him.

* * *

Okay someone reasently made the coment of new mothers in there review. I know it was a guy cause only a guy can make a coment like that. Listen here being a mother is hard as far as my mom says and no matter what a mother is all ways protective of there child. I just want to see you say that when your the one with the child you'd be the same way you jerk.

Any way back to the calm me. I want to thank all my reveiws mainly wolf. Thanks man I really apperacatie it. Now there's a little blue bottone waiting for you.


	6. I've said too much

(A/N itslic's is a mental conv or thought)

Raven's POV:

"Smart girl you are Raven. I all ways knew you'd come to sooner or later," he said holding me close to him and lifting into the air after throwing Angel to Beast Boy.

"Mommy don't do it," she yelled jumping up and grabbing me.

"Hold on Angel," I said breaking his grip and flipping off.

I grabbed her just before I landed and I put a cloak up making sure they couldn't find me or her.

"Stay here," I whispered to her and flew behind him.

"You never touch the kid," I yelled throwing him to the ground.

I grabbed his hair and held him down.

"The hair has gone to your head buddy. I like your brother much better at least he knows how to treat someone. And especially a child," I said creating a sword.

"Raven don't do it," Beast Boy yelled knowing what I was going to do.

"You've got ten seconds to give me good reasons for me to let you live."

"Miss Raven please be reasonable. We all know he's can be an idiot. But he loves you he can not all ways help it."

"To hurt a child he can help and your ten seconds are up," she said letting him go as she threw the sword down missing everything she need to miss she if she was going to kill him.

"He won't die if you help him now. As long as I don't see it I could careless weather he lives or not," she said and grabbed Angel running through the city.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I will be Angel."

"Where are we going?"

"Europe we've got to get some help," I said jumping and lifting into the air.

"But what about daddy?"

"He'll find his way here sweaty for now we need some kind of protection."

"Why I'm still here," Beast Boy said mentally out loud.

He was next to me some how able to keep up with me.

"I'm talking about really protection, the real deal."

"And what is the real deal?"

"Some really good friends of mine."

"Get back here girl," he yelled catching up to me.

My temples started pounding, I couldn't focus anymore. He grabbed hold of me and was instantly thrown back.

"Keep your hands off of the kid."

"Mikhail thanks."

"Get to the shore Gegori waiting for you," he commanded not even looking at me.

I nodded and motioned for him to come on. We both took land on the shore and were surrounded. Angel screamed as I put up a barrier.

"Relax Angel I've got you. Damn it, this doesn't make any since they shouldn't be up this time of day."

"What are you saying?"

"This isn't possible their usually to weak at this time of day."

"What is a their, what are they?"

"Vampires, and Mikhail and the other shouldn't be up either," I said putting Angel down.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"Stay here both of you," I said and walked outside the barrier their attention instantly going to me.

"Raven no!"

"Raven get to the house now," Gegori's voice said out of no where.

I growled and instantly they fell back. I walked up to them my eyes turning red.

"You think you're a threat to me."

"Raven calm down," he said grabbing me.

"You know your not to face them. Get that into your thick head, you can't do this kind of thing."

Lightning struck them and there body's turned to ashes. My eye's turned back to normal as I sighed.

"Poor Raven she's still useless to us all. Can't even put up a worthy fight with out getting mad. It's sad how the evil can control your anger," Francesca said coming into view.

"Shut up."

"What's wrong, in a bad mood?"

"Want to tell me how you guys are up?"

"My own contradiction, it's nothing hard just a simple potion."

"Hump, Baka," I said and let them go.

"Mommy your okay right," Angel asked running to me.

"Of course."

"Mommy," Gegori questioned.

"Knew she wouldn't last too much longer," she laughed and I felt a strange lurch.

"Shut up not even sure how any of it happened. She just showed up at the tower all right don't make me start with you."

"Francesca why must you bother her all the time," Gabriel said standing behind her.

"At least someone has some since. Thanks bro."

"It isn't anything sis."

"Oh stop we all know you aren't related for anything. That is so stupid."

"More like you are."

"We'll we can't say that Raven," His voice chimed.

"Not now, please you can't, they'll kill you on instant."

"Huh?"

"I'd like to see them try," he laughed laying back.

"You dork, will you go home will you I be there later I'm not taking a chance."

"Hey guys look what I found," Adain said holding him up.

"What's he doing here?"

"A spy maybe."

"I am not let me go you bastered."

"What was that," they all growled.

I put Angel down and separated them.

"Go home now."

"I'm not going with out you."

"I'll be there just go home."

"Fine," he said and grabbed me running.

"Not a good idea," I said grabbing him.

"Oh well to late now."

They grabbed me and him growling.

"Back off him Mikhail! And I mean now!"

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because he's protecting me, he's stubborn all right so he doesn't listen to me. So can we just let him go?"

They let us go with a small sigh.

"Inuyasha go home."

"Not going anywhere."

"Don't make me do it, Inuyasha, go home."

"You wouldn't?"

"Want to bet?"

"Go ahead."

"Sit boy," I yelled and he fell to the ground.

"Raven," he groaned trying to get up.

"Will you go home?"

"No."

"Sit boy."

"Raven," he screamed falling to the ground.

"It's your chose Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow just go."

"But rea; look there's a reason I want you to come back there might not be another chance."

"Like what?"

"Some how I can see the old man."

"You're kidding. Hey why didn't you bring him with you?"

"You wouldn't be able to see him he would be seen dead on this side."

"Fine then I'll come but you had better not be lying."

"You wish kid."

"You think I'm missing the chance to see his father. Nice try, be back later," I said and we ran past them.

We came up to the well and jumped through, Angel and Beast Boy following us. We climbed up out of the well. There he was in his glory laying on the sacred tree.

"It might be best not to surprise him," he said and my demon blood disappeared from my body.

I walked up to the tree and climbed up to where he was. He looked at me and smiled. He liked me it shone in his eyes.

"Hello Sire," I said and bowed as Inuyasha jumped up behind me.

"I don't even want to know," he scoffed and sat down.

"It's called respect Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about him he's all ways like that. And what's your name?"

"Raven Roth."

"Raven? Nice to meet you raven."

"Watch it Raven, he's another Miroku."

"Oh where is he I need to give him something?"

"Kade's place," he scoffed.

"Be right back," I said and jumped off the tree.

"Hey wait don't leave me here with him," he yelled as I ran out the forest.

I grabbed Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Kirara and ran back to the tree. We stood below it.

"Found them."

"Lady Raven what is this all about?"

"Yeah what's all the commotion about?"

"Miroku remember the thing you asked me to make you. I've finally figured out how to make it."

"Really that's great."

"That's what you made a big deal out of."

"Shut up its better then you can do!"

"So let's see it."

"Hand out please," I said and he held out his hand.

I place my hand over his and focued on it. I grabbed into his hand and took hold of the hole in has hand. He started screaming in pain and I concentrated more.

"Miroku calm down," I said pulling it out.

It finally transported into my hand and I threw it to the ground. I said a small chant and it disappeared. Miroku fell to his knees as did I.

"Miroku we are never doing that again."

"Here, here."

"Next time you shouldn't waist your time. A little Azerathan chant won't fix it. It'll come back faster then you thing," Naroku's voice whispered into my ear.

"Raven watch it," Inuyasha yelled as he became visible.

I tried to move but when I did he instantly stuck his hand through me.

"I could use you make you one of my people."

"Never in you life," I yelled throwing him off of me, sinceing the others around.

"Naroku back off. Trust me we don't need you hurt. That's what were here for. Don't do it."

"And what's supposed to stop me," he laughed running toward me.

They cut him off and threw him back, while my body started healing.

"Maybe you should take her warning next time she was trying to save your life," Mikhail said coldly.

"Let's go kid," Adian said standing behind me.

"No I'm staying here."

"And let you risk this? We're going home kid," he laughed picking me up.

"Put her down," Inutashio growled.

"Don't it's not worth it," I begged him.

"Huh?"

"Trust me you don't want to challenge them their stronger then any demon ever born. It's not worth it. You'll see me again promises."

"Not happening. I've lost Inizio I'm not losing you."

"You never had her," he growled.

"Will now."

"What's this Raven's giving into someone," Narioku laughed.

"Oh wait till I get my hands on you," I yelled trying to get to him.

"Raven calm down there's no point in this."

"Nobody asked you, let me go when I get my hands on you Narioku you'll wish you never existed!"

"Raven don't make me have to put you to sleep, the fight is pointless and you know it."

"Adian leave me alone will you this is trouble enough."

"Would you feel better if I took you home Raven," Lucain said leaning on a tree.

I ran up and hugged him it was great to see him again, knowing he was close to turning.

"I don't want to go home Lucain don't you think you can help me out here Lucain."

"Sorry sis it's safety first."

I saw Inuyasha trying to sneak up behind Adain. Adian was ready to strike as Inuyasha came behind him.

"Sit Boy," I yelled just in time for Adain to miss.

I walked over to him shaking my head.

"Inuyasha will you ever learn it was hard enough getting me here because of them why in the right mind would you challenge them?"

"There not as tough as they look."

"Your right he is stubborn," Lucain and Gabriel agreed.

"I am not," he yelled taking out his sword.

"Baka, Inuyasha put it down. You don't know how to take a hint."

Mikhail took the sword from his hands and Inuyasha started shaking.

"No give it back to him are you crazy his demon blood will take over. Mikhail give it back," I yelled as he started growling.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Let's find out buddy," he growled jumping into the air and he fell to the ground in the next.

He was still trying to get up but I stopped him.

"Inuyasha it's not worth it, relax will you."

"I'll just take that," Shessomaru's voice pasted by and the tesiga was gone.

"I might not be able to destroy you Inuyasha but at least someone will. Get up all ready."

"Shessomaru stop it!"

"He might as well get his demise fighting."

I took the sword from him and took its sheath sliding it back in.

"Inuyasha listen to me you've got to calm down you'll kill yourself if you keep fighting like this."

"You know damn well I don't give up."

"It wouldn't hurt to give up just once you can't risk another hit and the minute you move away from me your dead meat. Come on Inuyasha just chill out for once, everyone has limitations just give into yours for once."

"I'm not giving into a bunch of bully's. If they want you they'll have to fight for you."

"Inuyasha shut up and listen for once. You can't fight them neither can I so just give it up. There's not one person out her that can stop them, so just shut up and stop trying to fight a useless battle."

An arrow flew into the sky and fell just as quickly and we looked at each other.

"Kade," we said and got up jumping over them running to were the arrow came from.

We reach there and the place was practically destroyed. The thunder brothers where the cause of this as always.

"There you are wrench," he said grabbing my hair and pulling me to him.

"You've cause me a lot of trouble you know that Raven. Good thing you're worth it. I brought you a gift," he said and he had Beast Boy and Angel.

"Let them go!"

"And what do I get out of it; I'm better off killing them and keeping you to myself."

"You have to let them go," I said bowing my head to hide my tears.

"Then you'll stay with me?"

"No," I said trying to get away but he pulled me back.

"Carefully I've got all the lighting in need to kill the both in one strike, you better relaxes. Let's try that one again, then you'll stay with me then?"

"Not happening," I growled throwing him off me grabbing his staff.

"I've had enough of your torture this will end now I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Nope but he can," I said nodding.

Mikhail easily took a sharp nail across his neck and took out his heart effortlessly.A bunch of lighting hit him and his heart and nothing was left but ashes. Mikhail walked toward the other but I separated them.

"Mikhail wait he's got much better since leave him be he hasn't done any crime against me," I said and he let them go.

Angel jump on me crying scared to death.

"It's all right baby, relax."

"Aw I never had a chance," Inuyasha father groaned.

"It'll be okay master Inutashio there are others."

"Hey why don't you call any of that us?"

"Cause there's no need to respect a bunch of fools," I said and walked a little before I was pulled back and I burst out laughing.

"What was that Raven?"

"I'm kidding okay; I'm just use to calling people here that. Besides you guys aren't real masters of anything but annoyance," I said and went looking for Kade.

"Why did we save her again," Adain asked twitching.

"Because despite the fact that she's a brat we can't get over her."

"We really need to give her a lesson she'll never forget that'll fix her."

"Nah beside her rude base she kind of nice."

"Yeah we all can just admit the fact that we like when she treats us way differently than we're you to."

"Will you lazy bums hurry up," I yelled from down the street.

"That's our Raven," they said shaking there head and following me.

"Lady Kade, oh your okay come on the others are worried about you."

"Raven it's good to see he didn't harm you. Wait the kid he had is she okay?"

"Angel's fine Lady Kade, just relax all right."

Angel walked out side and ran back in side.

"Tornado," she cried tugging my shirt.

"Koga."

"All right where is he I'll kill him if he put his hands on her."

"He wouldn't be talking about us would he," Mikhail questioned.

I came out of the hut.

"Koga will you quiet it down there's no point in all the noise."

"Raven who is this guy," Beast Boy asked growling.

"Raven your okay," he said hugging me tightly.

"Nice to see you to Koga," I said and he let me go.

"He didn't touch you did he?"

"Koga why are you here?"

"I heard the thunder brothers where after you and had to make sure you'd come out unharmed."

"Koga what have I told you about coming around and flirting with her," Inuyasha yelled and was next to me in an instant.

"You stay out of this mutt!"

"This is sad I was hoping better then this," I said and went inside.

"Those two are fighting again aren't they?"

"Yep the usually, Lady Kade do you have an clue why Inuyasha's all ways like that, fighting with Koga about flirting with me."

"You haven't figured it out yet I thought it was obvious."

"Are you saying Inuyasha likes me Lady Kade?"

"Exactly, Raven, I believe it's been so for a while now. He just won't admit it."

"Finally," I said laying back.

"You say that but what would you do with the green one?"

"He's just a friend, from what angel says he's her dad but that's a bunch of nonsense. I'd much rather Inuyasha, I've know him so much longer," I said and Beast Boy seemed to over hear what I said Angel beside him.


	7. sorry

"Don't be so sure Raven, you might be making a big mistake doing something like that," she said as they walked down the road.

"Eh it might be worth it though."

"Get over your self mutt; some of us actually know how to take care of a woman! Beside Raven would never want a half demon like you."

"You idiot you don't even realize Raven is a half demon, get off my back will you!"

I got up and walked outside.

"Shut up will you god you two just never shut up I get it all ready," I yelled and jumped into a tree and couldn't see BB and Angel.

"Mikhail where's BB and Angel?"

"Not sure haven't seen them."

"Inuyasha Beast Boy and Angel are gone."

"Good less compation," Koga scoffed.

"What ever, come on we'll find them," he said and we ran down the road looking for them.

They where at a river bank watching the waves hit the ground, when we came up to them.

"There you guys are can we not give me a heart attack next time."

"Surprised you even noticed we left," Beast Boy said sighing.

"Why would I not notice? Come on guys what's up?"

"Oh give up the act if you didn't like us you could have said so," he said getting up and walking away.

Angel looked at me and followed him.

"But I didn't do anything. I don't get it."

"It's all right Raven some people you can never understand," he said holding me to him.

"This isn't right I've risked everything even my pride to save a kid that isn't mine and I get blown off."

"It's all right, maybe we can replace them, some how."

"It sounds nice Inuyasha but right now I just want to be alone," I said walking away from him.

"You sure, Raven?"

"Yeah I'll be back later."

I walked into the forest where the sacred tree was and my heart skipped a beat as my body jumped. I shook it of and sat down despair filling me as Beast Boy and Angel watched me.

"I don't get it what did I do, am I that bad of a person," I said tears flowing down my face.

Kagura came up to me but I didn't notice it. My hair grew as did my eyes and legs along with my arms and chest.

"I'm so sorry," I cried into my knee's guilt filling me as Inuyasha ran toward me.


	8. I didn't mean it

"Kagura don't touch her," I heard him yell and got up to hide deeper into the forest where he wouldn't find me.

I sat behind a small bush and cried my heart out. He found me and picked me up.

"Raven what's wrong," he asked holding me to him.

I pushed away from him as much as I didn't want to.

"Don't Inuyasha I can't."

"Raven what is your problem," he asked and grabbed me again this time holding me tighter.

"I can't do this Inuyasha, let me go."

Some kind of animal come toward us growling, strangely he was green, it was Beast Boy.

"Raven back, I'll take care of him," he said taking out the Tensiga.

"I swear if you touch her again," he growled softly tears in his voice.

"Raven get back."

"No don't touch him," I yelled blocking him from Beast Boy.

"Mommy don't," Angel cried from behind Inuyasha.

"Perfect," he said and grabbed and Angel.

"No Inuyasha leave her alone," I yelled as he put the Tensiga down and walked away from it.

"Here now!"

"Inuyasha please put her down I'm begging you don't hurt her, Inuyasha."

"I said come here," he growled his eyes becoming red and his claws becoming sharper.

I walked over to him slowly and he grabbed me jumping into the trees leaving Angel behind. He held me on his back and ran until we were way too far and to hidden to find. He laid me down and laid over me.

"Inuyasha why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're supposed to be with me," he said kissing me deeply and part of me enjoyed it.

He started to peel of my cloths as he kissed me and only when the kiss broke did I notice it. He kissed me again and had me completely naked under his gaze. He removed his clothes with another kiss and was ready to take me. When the kiss was broken I screamed something I'd been holding in forever. I fought to get away from him but nothing worked. I fought for my life seeing he would probably kill me. Beast Boy grabbed him and pulled him away from me. He growled at him and Inuyasha grabbed his cloths and ran for it. Beast Boy turned human and sat next to me. I hugged him tightly and cried for a while.

"It's all right Raven," Beast Boy said when I calmed down.

I could feel his need against me and I smiled into his shoulder.

"There is nobody here, so there's nothing to worry about," I whispered into his ear, tempting him.

"Raven we need to go."

"Relax will you," I said and took off his shirt and traced every new muscle on his chest.

Beast Boy was never muscular did he get the same feeling I did? Maybe some how that was making us older and care more about each other? Oh who cares this was way too much fun to give up.

"Raven," he said it behind quenched teeth knowing he need it.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and took them off with his boxers so that his hard arousal push against me.

"Raven don't." he said trying to fight his need.

"Oh stop silly you can't hide it from me and I feel the exact same way so we might as well have fun with it," I said going up to kiss him.

He groaned as I rubbed against him and my mouth took possession of his.

"Relax will you, have some fun," I laughed nibbling his ear.

"Raven this isn't right. What about Inuyasha," he groaned pain in his voice.

"What about him, he's nobody compared to you."

"That's not what you first said."

"What are you talking about?"

"Quote, He's just a friend, from what Angel says he's her dad but that's a bunch of nonsense. I'd much rather Inuyasha, I've known him so much longer, unquote," he said sitting up looking about ready to cry.

"Oh wait I think I remember that. Oh yeah, come BB we both know I was being stupid."

"No we don't."

"Beast Boy don't please, right now I need you. I was being stupid and I was scared. I didn't want to lose control I wanted to know I had some kind of power. But when I was around you, my will just suddenly formed into yours, and I started risking my life for Angel, I got scared. I don't like being weak Beast Boy, and the way my body just act's out of nowhere now scares me," I sighed and brought my knees to my chest.

"This whole thing scares me Beast Boy. You've changed into this muscular jock, and I'm basically the same, as short and as dumb as ever. I'm still lost and confused, and I'm still running in every direction yet I'm getting now where. I don't even know who I am any-," then he stopped me and closed my lips with his.

"Don't ever say that Raven. You're beautiful, smart, and adventurous, you're Raven, there's no way you can't know who you are because I do. I don't care what size you are and I could never say you're dumb. Your mine Raven and nothing could ever change that," he said and finalized his words with another kiss.

"There's nothing to fear Raven, as long as I'm here there's nothing to fear."

"Raven where are you," Mikhail yelled a few feet away.

I sighed and our cloths wrapped around us.

"Raven where are you?"

"Mommy come out here!"

"I can't do this," I cried and ran into the forest.

"Raven no," he called running after me.

"Wait up Raven!"

"No I'm ending this once and for all!"


	9. Running, from what?

"Guys find Raven and hurry," Mikhail ordered and they all ran in different directions.

"Raven stop this now!"

"You can't run from your fears forever."

"I'm not running from them I'm running to them," I yelled and jumped out the forest to where Inuyasha was.

His red eyes settled on me and he instantly moved for me. I held out my hand and grabbed him throwing him back. He returned to his regular form and was breathing hard when I walked up to him.

"You will pay for this," I growled.

"Raven," my name filled the air and I left him and hid into the forest.

They came out the forest and found him there. Beast Boy grabbed him growling.

"Where is Raven?"

"Right there," he pointed at me and I took off on the tops of trees.

They took after me and I was instantly surrounded, the only way out was a cliff.

"All way's wanted to free fall," I said and jump into the cliff.

I stop just before the ground and continued running when a bunch of demons surrounded me, then Naroku.

"I can help you," he said holding out his hand.

They where coming in close Beast Boy's eyes shining with fear.

"Raven don't do it," they all yelled and I was soon tackled.

"No mommy you can't do it, it's not worth it."

"You little brat," Naroku growled picking her up.

I stood up shaking with fear and anger filling me.

"Put her down!"

"And if I don't," he tempted and I threw him to the ground.

"You don't touch the kid," I yelled pining him to the wall by his throat.

"I want you to do it. Just try your luck, you can't kill me."

"Watch me," I said and threw him back creating a sword. I pinned him to his spot and ran it through him.

He vanished and a wooded doll showed up.

"Damn it," I cried falling to my knee's.

"Raven," Beast Boy called running to me.

I tried to get up but I only ended up falling my foot caught in a rock and twisted. I pulled my foot out in desperation and got up again. I lifted from the air and took off seeing running wasn't going to work.

"Raven no."

"Stop this nonsense Raven," Mikhail and the other's said surrounding me as I healed myself.

I landed on the ground crying, shaking with fear. Beast Boy finally caught up and held me to him and I completely let lose crying onto him.

"It's okay Raven, it'll be okay."

"They don't go away that easy."

"We'll work on it; you're making this too hard on yourself. It's not that serious."

"I'm running from nothing and it's not serious?"

"Trust me I've done worse. Remember the mask I had when we first meet," he said and I laughed at the memory.

"We've got time to adjust to this relax Raven."

"But this doesn't make since, I've never cared about a kid in my life and I've never really been so scared before."

"Fear is only an obstical we have to tackle."

"I shouldn't need to, hello I'm raven. I'm the boring person that always sat in her room reading a book feeling absolutely nothing. Man what happened to me?"

"It's called change beautiful get use to it," Kagura laughed.

"Hey it's that lady again," Angel said doing a cartwheel.

"Stupid kid I thought Naroku got rid of you, or at least absorbed you into his body again."

"Nope, what do I look like getting trap by that fool," she said as he came up behind her.

I jumped up and rolled over, grabbing her moving her away from him.

"Hand over the kid she's my creation."

"Over my dead body," I growled.

"That can be arranged," he said putting up a barrier so nobody could get in or out.

"Raven get out of there!"

"Mommy don't do it he could kill you easily, its better off he just take me."

"Your right and wrong at the same time Angel, I'm not letting this go," I said getting ready to attack.

He struck toward me and I moved hitting him. He grabbed me and held me still as he took out a little shell with a jewel shard in it.

"You think I'd want the girl when I can have you," he said putting it up to my forehead and it soaked in.

He let me go and I fell to the ground breathing hard. I got up and ran toward him.

"Stop," he said and my body stopped moving.

"No he's got control of my body," I screamed inside trying to move.

"Give it up girl you can't fight forever."

"Yes I can," I yelled out loud and moved forward.

"Don't move," he reinforce the command and I couldn't move if I tried and trust me I tried.

"Now you've got a couple people to destroy," he said emphasizing them and disappeared removing the barrier.

"Raven don't do it you know you can fight him."

I put my hands together and created a bow and a quiver full of arrows while a sword was sheath at my side. I pulled out an arrow and aimed at Mikhail, everyone knew I had dead shot aim and most of my arrows ended up deadly.


	10. Control

"Run," I yelled as I released the arrow and it hit his shoulder.

They pinned me down hoping to find a way to get this thing off of me.

"Raven snap out of it!"

"Get this thing off of her!"

Kagurga grabbed Angel and she screamed.

"I believe he wants you back in his body."

"Let her go," I yelled in my mind, fighting to over come this.

"Kill the girl," he whispered in my head and I threw them off me.

"I'll handle her," I said setting up another arrow, screaming to stop.

Tears fell down my face and I whispered I'm sorry. Then Beast Boy moved in the way.

"Raven you can't do this, snap out of it!"

"Beast Boy no," I yelled as my body relised the arrow.

"No stop it, stop it," I yelled trying to get free, trying to get to him.

My powers burst out redirected the arrow making it hit Kagura. My body stood up and set up again.

"No stop," I yelled crying.

"Please don't do it Raven," he yelled trying to snap me out of it.

"Beast Boy run you've got to get away from me," I said in a soft voice my eyes blank.

"I'm not leaving you Raven," he said and the arrow was relised but Inuyasha and Kikyo blocked it.

"Kill them, kill them all Raven with no mercy," he whispered in my head and a bomb formed in my hands.

"Raven you must fight him trust me you don't want to end up like me."

I threw the bomb as far away as I could and I paid for it severely. I made another one and this time it was made from the ground unmovable.

"I'm so sorry," I cried as the bomb went off and I jumped into the air.

As the smoke cleared I landed yet everyone was okay the bomb wasn't nothing but a dud.

"Raven you must stop this."

"I said kill them Raven," he nearly yelled to me.

"No never would I think of it," I fought back removing all weapons from me.

"Raven kill them now that is if you want Angel to live."

"Raven come on you can't do this."

"Mommy you can't do this, come on you've got to fight it."

"But I- and she-," I couldn't get the words out or the power it backed up and made me pass out the shell popping out.

Beast Boy grabbed me before I hit the ground and held me to him hoping I was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Five day's later;

My body was full of pain and a warm wash cloth was pressed to my head. I winced from the pain and slowly opened my eyes. Everyone was asleep worry filling there faces. Beast Boy was laying against the wall in front of me dead asleep Angel in his arms both of them clearly worried about me.

"Kade shouldn't she be up by now," Inuyasha voice asked from outside.

"Yes but I'm afraid she hasn't. It's just best to let her rest for now Inuyasha."

"All right Kade," he said and was gone.

I groaned in pain and closed my eyes again. Sleep overcame me again and I was out like a light.

The next morning;

I winced and opened my eyes. My head was killing me, what happened? Did I get hit by something? Was it mind control maybe it was something worse. I sat up slowly and groaned at the pain surrounding me. Nobody was inside, so I got up pain filling me and I walked outside. They were all out side talking about me just hoping I was okay.

"Think she'll ever wake up?"

"What if she's in a coma?"

"Come on guys we can't look on the bad side of everything," Angel said getting up trying to do something, it was just like her.

She looked at me and smiled but decided to keep it secret. I yawned and went back inside to lay down. As soon as I got down again and closed my eyes Kade came in with some hot water. She ringed out a wash cloth and put it on my head making me smile at its warmth some how she all ways knew what I wanted.

"Don't worry the others don't know."

"Good I don't need a bunch of broken bones to make my situation worse," I said softly.

"Agreed," she laughed and got up going back out side.

"So what's up?"

"It seems she is getting better but it won't be certain till she gets up. Even when she does she'll be extremely tired and weak but it'll ware off."

"This doesn't make since she should have woken up by now," Beast Boy said a whistle filling the air.

People appeared before the hut and the others all got ready to fight.

"Where is she," one of them asked

"Inside that house, get her and be careful," another answered pointing at the house.

I got up and walked to the door. My whole outfit changed into a dark dress and a tiara was in front of a perfect bun. I walked outside slowly holding myself up the best I could hiding myself from the world. I walked past them all toward the bone eaters well when one of my wounds reopened. My cloak faded and I past out on the well.

Beast Boy's POV;

I could feel her she was so far away; she must have tried to run. I ran toward her and blocked her off from whatever wanted her. I held her to me and ran back to Kade's Place. I placed her back inside and let her relax; I made sure nobody knew she woke up.

"Get her don't let these fools beat you," they yelled trying to get to the hut.

"Don't even think about it you won't touch her," The others yelled and I picked her up.

I ran out the back way and toward the forest but I was stopped.

"Hand her over."

She woke up briefly and I let her down.

"You okay?"

"Yes Beast Boy, what's happening?"

"Princess why are conversing with the human."

"They've got her," others said and they surround me and knelt down before me.

"Raven what is this?"

"It's a bunch of mess, who sent you?"

"The queen has sent need for you; it is time for you to take the throne."

"Two words; forget it. Tell her to find my brother and ask him I'm not an option."

"Why not say it to my face then," she asked standing behind me.

"Fine I will, I'm not taking over the throne," I said and walked away.

"Sure about that Raven," she said and my ears started buzzing.

"Yes I'm sure that doesn't affect me like it use to. Back off me no need for anyone to get hurt."

"Knowing you can't fight in this position I doubt anything will happen."

Raven's POV;

"Yeah rub it in why don't you," I said and jumped onto a tree.

"Don't tell me you're tanning again girl," Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh shut up you dope, some of us can tan once in a while."

"More like every day."

"Shut up will you Inuyasha!"

"And if I don't?"

"I believe you still have the prayer beads around your neck, so I'd keep quiet."

"Oh yeah, damn it. Why do you all ways have to bring that up?"

"Because it all way's gets you to shut you big mouth."

"You just think to ignore me don't you," my mom asked standing in front of me as Inuyasha sat next to me.

"That's the plan," I said and laid out.

"Hey has anyone seen Lucian?"

"Nope haven't seen him since morning."

"Oh great and knowing Lucian he's up to no good."

"Hello I know you hear me girl," my mom said annoyed.

"_Lucian don't do it. She maybe be annoying but there no point in hurting her,"_ I whispered in his mind, feeling what he did.


	12. Chapter 12

"_I'm hungry nothing more, I won't hurt her."_

"_Lucian you can't you to close to turning don't do it."_

"_I need something."_

"_Then you will take it from me."_

"_I could never hurt you."_

"_Yet you could hurt her? Look I'm sure it won't hurt that bad I've all way's wanted to try it. I don't blame you for being hungry seeing your sleeping pattern is different here but you must refrain from hurting someone."_

"_Raven you are playing with me, don't. I'm hungry there is nothing else to it."_

"_I feel the beast in you rising I will call the other's on you if I have to."_

"_Raven it is nothing to worry about."_

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice called.

"Kagome no."

"_Perfect she'll do."_

"_Don't Lucian," I yelled as he grabbed her._

I jumped from the tree looking for them, the slightest thing that'd lead me to where he was.

"Kagome stay calm, as long as you don't fight him and you offer freely you'll be fine."

"I do but what does he want," she questioned and gasped.

"Lucian stop it!"

He closed the pinprick and let her sit against the tree.

"Thank you," he said and disappeared.

"Oh man my head."

I saw her and ran up to her.

"You okay?"

"I think so but there are two of you so I can't say," she said softly and I picked her up.

I walked her back to Kade's and laid her on the small house.

"What happened?"

"Lucian did, he's going to hurt somebody if he keeps this up much longer."

"Raven you know better."

"Mikhail he use to listen to me, if he's gone this far something's got to be wrong."

"And you know very well what it is, just give him some time Raven."

I lifted my head feeling a strange presence around something in me growing.

"Raven what's wrong," Adain asked slipping his hand over my shoulder.

Suddenly his touch repulsed me and I moved away from him. A soft whistle filled the air and I stepped back shaking my head to get rid of the feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

"Raven get out of here," my mom warned softly standing up.

I growled my eyes flashing red as it started consume me.

"Raven I said get out of here at least help me with this!"

"Calm down kid," someone said grabbing me anchoring me to him.

I growled staring toward him anger and hatred clouding my mind.

"Raven if I have to put you to sleep I will, calm down now."

"Let me go," I growled trying to get away from him.

"Raven calm down."

I sighed and shook my head clearing it.

"Can we let me go now," I asked softly.

"And do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm cool okay, just let me go, I might as well go while I can."

"All right kid you win," he said and let me go.

"Stop calling me that!"

"What don't like the idea of being a kid, but you'll always be my kid."

"Shut up you."

"Sweet fresh meat who's the new kid Raven," Lucian asked standing behind him.

"Not happening Lucian he's family okay as much as he's a dork he's family."

"I'm not a nerd though."

"Shut up before I decide to let him have you," I said anger filling my voice.

"All right time to go kid," he said picking me up and walking into the forest.

I growled trying to get away from him and finally did. I jumped up onto a tree ready to kill anything needed.

"Come on out no point in hiding I'll find you eventually," I growled looking around.

Adain grabbed me and ran back into the forest pining me to him. I heard Beast Boy scream my name in pain and I tried to get away from him.

"Raven calm down."

"No Beast Boy and Angel."

"Will be fine," he said as Angel screamed.

"Nobody hurts Angel," I yelled running toward them

I grabbed hold over what ever was threatening them and pinned him to the ground growling. Angel and Beast Boy were out cold scars covering them. I searched them for any kind of heart beat or something. Neither of them were breathing and there heart beat was slow. I choked back tears and threw him down again.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing but an irreversible shock," he laughed softly.

"Nothing is irreversible. Don't move," I said tying him to a tree and picking up Angel to sit next to Beast Boy.

I went out of my body to heal them and so much more but nothing worked. Suddenly there hearts stopped beating and they gave into everything.

"Forget it there's no point in it anyway," I said putting her down and running to the bone eaters well. I jumped through and climbed out. I flew to the tower crying and knocked on Robin's window. He opened it surprised and I hugged him tightly.

"Raven what's wrong," he asked holding me to him trying to calm me down.

"I'm useless, as a healer and a fighter."

"Raven we both know it's more then that, you're great at those things."

"I am not, I couldn't help them it was just shock and I couldn't help them. I don't want to be alone forever Robin, I've all ways been alone. I don't need it again."

"It'll be okay raven, you're not alone, and you never will be. You have us Raven we'll never leave you."

"I want them back, I want my child back, I want Beast Boy back. It can't end like this."

"Raven what happened?"

"Raven don't," Adain whispered in my head.

"At least give us the chance to heal them."

"But there, gone," I cried back to him.

"No there just almost gone, we'll help them, but you must calm down."

"No, this shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Raven relax okay there's nothing that could have fixed this, okay relax."

"That's not true," I cried and slid to the floor.

"Raven relax," Lucian's voice chimed and I was picked up.

"What happened?"

"She's lost it, she kind of hysterical right now. Friends of hers were injured badly, she is scared for them."

"Which friends are you talking about?"

"The green one, and the child she calls Angel."

"Great, there okay right?"

"They will be we are making sure of it," he said and picked me up as if I were a child.

"She really loves them, there's no way she'd accept if they were to die."

"I know and I would not have let them die either way. They will be fine, I promise that."

"Lucian stop with the promises, were losing the kid fast," Adain yelled in his mind.

"Fix it; you are not to lose her. Raven will not forgive us for this one. But we can not let them die, her sanity depends on it. She's grown onto them; she'll lose it if they die. Fix it now; call Gregori if you have to."

"We have and he's working on the kid with Francesca, but it is not working, she's not responding to them. It's all most as if she refuses to."

"She will not respond without Raven, but I can not bring Raven back it is too dangerous."

"Take me there," I cried softly digging my head into his shoulder.

"Let her come they both need it."

"Fine."

"Robin, I will bring the three back here as soon as possible. I assure you they will be fine, the little one will not respond to our healing ways without Raven. It's up to you-."

"Do what ever you have to do, just bring them back," he nodded made up.

"Thank you," he said and left the room.

He jumped through the well and ran back to them as fast as he could. He stopped in front of them and Beast Boy slightly looked at me. I walked away from him and went strait to Angel holding her close to me lying onto Beast Boy.

"There is nothing to fear raven," Beast Boy said weakly to me.

"I can't lose you Beast Boy, right now my sanity depends on your and Angels life. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose us mommy were all ways with you in your heart," Angel said softly.

* * *

Aw that's so cute. Any way next chapter here i come i'm updating fast so keep up with me here. 


	14. Chapter 14

"I need more then that sweet heart. I need you here with me fully, to be with me forever," I said and there breathing slowed, and it was not the others doing.

I went out of my body to breathe for them and the others were all ready doing that yet they were still dieing, they had all there blood replaced and everything.

"You do realize they will not make it right, we all in part on this and they are still dieing," Adain whispered in Lucian's mind.

"Angel just promise me you wait for me where ever you are. At least give me that much," I asked quietly and got no response.

She was gone even if the others were forcing her heart to keep pumping she was gone. I held her to me crying rocking back and forth.

"Please Angel, don't do this."

"I promise I'll meet you there," she said softly.

"Angel no, you have to stay here with me. Come on please, Angel you can do this."

"It hurts so much."

"I can fix that, I know I can."

Kagura landed in front of me and the others went on guard. She walked over to me looking like she was ready to cry.

"I can't stand a child this young suffering. Though Naruiko will have my head take these, they'll help them," she said handing me jewel shards.

"But why are you doing this?"

"I know your pain. We'll talk about it later now I believe your child needs your help."

"Angel, give it a chance fight this a little bit, and I can help you must be here for me to help you."

"I am here, mommy," she said softly.

I sighed and placed the jewel shard in her back, I was so ashamed I had to come to this, but it was all I had left.

"Please, come back to me little one. I need you Angel."

"I'm here mommy, I am here for you, I just a little sleepy," she said and fell asleep.

"Thank god," I whispered softly and just held her to me for a while.

I put the other one in Beast Boys chest knowing he could take more of it. His once glazed eyes became clear.

"Raven what was that thing?"

"A jewel shard, it was all I had left, I couldn't take the chance of losing you."

"You weren't going to lose me."

"Beast boy, you only say that to try and calm me down, don't worry you'll be fine now. And we can take them out when we find a way to reveries it."

"Raven there was no point in all of this."

"Oh quiet you," Kagura said softly.

"Thank you so much Kagura."

"It's nothing really. We'll talk about this later, for now its best you get them home," she said and walked into the forest.

I got up and walked into the forest with a sigh.

"You will pay for this," I said softly untying him and throwing him to the ground.

"How do you reveries it?"

"I'm not sure," he said with a laugh.

I through him away from me and he landed roughly. I grabbed him growling.

"Trust me torture is my best subject, you had better start remembering how to fix this. It's easy to torture you to death."

"Go ahead then you really won't get anything out of me."

"Trust me I'll pry it out of you then kill you."

"Go ahead see if I care, you won't get it out of me."

"You idiot," I yelled and threw him out the forest and he landed roughly in front of the others.

I grabbed him ready to kill him.

"I want an answer now, right now there's nothing to stop me from killing you," I said creating a sword.

"How do you fix it?"

"Who know's, maybe it really it is irreversible."

"You really have chosen a bad day, to try and joke around," I said and merged with him, taking all the information from him.

I moved away from him when I found something maybe I shouldn't have. I stared at him shaking, he did it on purpose.

"What's the matter," he asked not having a clue what happened.

I growled and ran for him but Lucian stopped me.

"Raven don't."

"He's doing this on purpose, he's just being selfish, he can't get away with it."

"Raven relax will you."

"Yeah calm down doll, I'll reverse it, once there dead."

I moved away from him and grabbed him crying.

"You jerk you have no right!"

"I have every right," he said softly and at that point I lost it.

I pinned him to the ground my eyes bright red. I grabbed the sword and easily made sure it pinned him there, not hitting anything that'd kill him yet. I planed to make him suffer and I would do just that. Pressure grew in the air, crushing a lot of different things.


	15. Chapter 15

"Raven stop," they yelled trying to get to me.

I grabbed him ripping him through the sword, and I half way healed him just so he wouldn't die. I threw him away from me growling.

"You've picked the wrong one to mess with."

"Raven stop this," Mikhail yelled grabbing me.

"Back off!"

I grabbed him growling and Angel let out a small sound of protest fear running through her. She was scared of me now that was what I really needed her to be scared of me. I threw him into a tree and disappeared leaving everything behind. I ran away from earth and to my planet so none of them could ever find me. But I didn't get a warm welcome and my communicator caught every bit of it. Beast Boy picked up his communicator and asked Cyborg for a signal of some kind to where I went yet no one was happy with the results.

Azerath;

I floated above the ground looking around, hoping to find my mom but word had it she died when the place was taken over, then taken back. It was quiet around which was unusual it's like they expected me. Then I felt something behind me and before I could move it grabbed me and pinned me to the ground.

"Welcome back princess. Came back to have some fun?"

"Not even, get off of me you idiot!"

"Nah I think it'd be better if you stuck around a bit we have a nice ceremony for you. I hope you'll like it I know I will."

"No not happening get off of me!"

"Relax will you there's no one else for you anyway. Not on earth not here so you're stuck with me."

"I guess so. No your wrong I do have someone there just not from here."

"Even better you're breaking our laws the ceremony will become more of a punishment then. You should know better," he said and we appeared in a bed room.

"Your rules don't apply to me epically so far away."

"It applies to everyone no matter how far away," he said and we were both necked.

"No stop!"

"Somebody still a virgin, what happened to your man? He must be some wimp to give you up," he said probing his fingers inside of me.

"Stop you bastred, leave me alone," I yelled and he removed his fingers.

"I was trying to help you out get you ready for the time of your life but it seems you want it strait forward," he said as the others came flying toward the planet and landed.

"No, stop don't," I yelled trying to get away from him.

"Beast Boy go," Robin said and he ran toward the house and broke in.

"Hands off her, now," he yelled running inside and grabbing him.

Not long after Beast Boy was thrown into the wall and knocked out. I screamed and moved toward him holding him to me as my cloths wrapped around me.

"Beast Boy, get up come on you've got to get up," I said panicking as he walked toward me.


	16. not welcome

"So this is the human? Well at least you two get to die together," he said holding up a sword.

"Good night beauty," he said swing the sword at us making me scream.

Just before it made contact with us the ground cracked in half. He fell in and the sword hit my thigh just before, it disappeared into the hole.

"Beast Boy get up please," I begged to weak to try and heal myself, the ground to cracked for anyone to try and get in.

My leg burned like hell and I couldn't move if I tired.

"Beast Boy get up," I yelled trying to get some kind of help.

"We've got to get them out of there, something's wrong, the place smells of blood," Robin said staring at the door.

"Robin try to find my mom, her names Arella, right now she's the only way out of here. Hurry, I won't last long and Beast Boy's out cold," I yelled getting light headed.

"Done," he said and ran off.

Suddenly the ground cracked a little more and Beast Boy started to fall in. I tried to take hold of him but he was too heavy I couldn't hold him.

"Beast Boy get up now! Beast Boy stop being a dork if we except to live through this you have to wake up," I yelled crying.

"Come on human, welcome to your death and experience hell as it is," the guy said reaching up to him.

"Beast Boy," I yelled and the hut broke down and the ground cracked even more.

"Beast Boy please wake up, I can't lose you not now," I cried holding onto him the best I could.

"Raven calm down, you've got a barrier up," someone called and I looked over to see an older me.

Robin's POV;

She sighed and passed out shaking, her skin paler then usual. Arrela grabbed them and told us to meet her at the place before disappearing. When we got there Raven was in a trance yet was basically half way dead. Beast Boy was out cold next to her yet Arrela was no where to be found.

"She doesn't belong here. She's to be out the castle by sunset," some guy said and I walked out the room.

"She's the right full princess and I'm not letting her leave for anything. If she doesn't get proper care she'll end up dead. I'm not taking that risk, she my daughter and she stay's deal with it."

"She broken every law we have she can not stay here!"

"I don't care she's staying!"

"Madum we do not need to take you off throne for her. She is merely a half breed anyway, she doesn't belong on this planet," He said and Raven stirred.

"So that's what this is about, her being a half- breed? Because I was forced into something you don't accept one of your own people. She has the right to hate our people, she came here hoping to be accepted but she ends up getting ambushed and you want to kick her out. She has her right here and she is not leaving."

"She doesn't have a right here, Arrela this doesn't need to go on any farther she's not staying. Her being a half-breed has nothing to do with it."

"Half breed," the words stung and I knew it was Raven.

I looked at her and she winced before opening her eyes.

"That has everything to do with it why don't you accept she's different but she's just like us. She needs our help now more then ever I will not let you kick my daughter out because she is not fully azerathan," Arrela yelled and Raven got up shaking.

She shook her head and grabbed Beast Boy.

"Let's go guys," she said her voice full of pain but a mere thread.

She walked out the room swaying a little.

"Raven what are you doing," Arrela said holding her up.

"I'm going home, I can't do anything here and I know very well I'm not going to heal; properly I need the environment I'm use to. Besides I don't need everybody here trying to kill me, I know when I'm not welcome."

"Mommy," Angel screamed from outside and I put Beast Boy down before disappearing.

"Damn it there all after her, outside now," Arrela said and we ran outside.

Raven's Pov;

Everybody out side wasclearly out to kill me and Angel was held close to be a sacrifice.

"Let her go, you can have me for all I care what kind of person would hurt a child," I said as the others came outside and I looked at Angel her eyes full of fear for me, of me, and of the people.

"Raven stop you're in no condition."

"I like the kid she's got your looks she's probably less of a half breed then you are, she won't live through this," some guy said grabbing her making her scream.

My eyes went strait red and I growled.

"Guys back up this may get ugly never get on Raven's protective side," Beast Boy warned walking outside.

"Oh is girly mad, give it up kid you haven't even given your self up yet. There's no way she's yours."

"She is mine; it took me a while to figure it out though. She's here but slowly disappearing and for some strange reason me and Beast Boy keep getting older. She's a symbol of the future, she is my child now and tomorrow and nobody and I mean nobody will hurt my baby," I growled softly.

"Nice speech to bad it means nothing," He laugh and held a sword to her neck and she started bleeding.

I grabbed the sword and pulled it away from her. I grabbed her and transported her behind Beast Boy before plunging the sword into him.

"You never touch my baby," I growled and jumped into the air.

"Get her," they all yelled and I smiled.

"Kenshi fresh meat," I called and a bunch of them were killed in an instant.

"You called," he asked floating next to me.

"Kenshi I can't put up a good fight in my condition, think you can help me out here. Don't kill them just knock them out."

"Done Rea," he said and started hacking away at everybody.

"Now how to pay him back? Duh alchemy," I said floating down and drawing a transmutation circle.

"Let's see, hey Kenshi your pick, what do you want?"

"Steak," I heard him yelled.

"That was going to come some where," I said with a sigh.

"What is that girl doing?"

I started the transmutation when all the soldiers where out cold and laughed when he stared at me.

"Thanks Kenshi, here knock your self out," I said and he dived head first into the pile.

"Gosh you've become a pig Kenshi," I said laughing

"Get over yourself Rea I haven't eaten in a while," he said smiling.

"Whatever you say," I sighed.

"Mommy," Angel cheered running to me.

"Sorry about that I never realized coming here would be so much trouble. Hey what do you say to some ice cream I sure could use some," I said picking her up.

"Sweet," she cheered.

"Are you crazy," Beast Boy asked stunned.

"Nope, just a girl," I said smiling.

"What's that got to do with anything," Beast Boy asked confused.

"Girls are attracted to sweets," Angel answered and I laughed.

"That's my girl. Ice cream my treat," I asked and she nodded.

"I'm there," she laughed softly.

"Come on let's ditch this place," I laughed and she smiled.

"I call shot gun," she cheered.

"You were going to have it anyway. Let's go guys," I said and floated in the air.

"Think she can handle it," Beast Boy asked.

"Yep I'll handle that. Meet you there," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, be careful Rea," Beast Boy said and I took off toward earth.

We landed and her eyes were wide.

"That was totally wicked," she screamed laughing.


End file.
